somtestfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Gate
The Black Gate or the Black Gate of Mordor, also called as Morannon in Sindarin, is a location in Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor. It lies in the valley of Udûn, and it is the most fortified and direct entrance to Mordor, After the fall of Sauron, the Black Gate became a garrison of the Rangers of Gondor. Description The 60 feet high and 250 feet long black stone and iron wall stretched from the Mountains of Ash in the north to the Mountains of Shadow in the west. Both parts of the gate were 90 feet wide and were placed on large, stone wheels. The gate was opened using circular stone ramparts, which were operated by Mountain-trolls who were leashed to push the large beams around the rampart's track, opening the gate. History The gate was built by Sauron's minions to protect the northern entrance to Mordor and prevent an invasion from the gap between the Ash Mountains and Mountains of Shadow. It is likely that the power of the One Ring was used to build the enormous fortress, similar to the tower of Barad-dûr. After the fall of Sauron, the city of Gondor built two large towers close to Mordor's border known as the Towers of the Teeth. These two towers, Narchost and Carchost, were built on both sides of the gate, and were tall enough to overlook it. The Black Gate itself was redesigned to prevent anything evil from leaving or entering Mordor. Etymology Named Morannon by the Sindarin Elves, its translation is Black Gate Trivia *The Black Gate was made from an impregnable black stone and iron wall that stretched from the Mountains of Ash in the north to the Ephel Duath (Mountains of Shadow) in the west. *It has been estimated to be 60 feet high and 250 feet long with each half of the great gate being 90 feet wide and set on large stone wheels. *During the War of the Ring, Frodo and Sam had a chance to go through the Black Gate when they arrived at Mordor, but it was so heavily fortified and guarded that they turned away and were led on a different route into Mordor by Sméagol. *The Black Gate was the site of the last valiant battle of the War of the Ring, in the east. In March 3019, the Army of the West commanded by Aragorn Elessar and numbering some 6,000 men (plus one Elf, one Dwarf, an Istar and two Hobbits) arrived at the Black Gate and challenged the many remaining armies of Mordor. Their intention was to draw the Eye of Sauron away from Mount Doom, to allow Frodo the Ring-bearer to cast the One Ring into the Crack of Doom within it. This they achieved, and the Ring was destroyed in the fires of Mount Doom, following which the Black Gate and the Towers of the Teeth immediately collapsed. Gallery File:Black Gate in-game.png|The Black Gate in-game File:Menontheblackgate.png|Talion standing on the Black Gate Talion on the Black Gate screenshot.jpg|Talion on the Black Gate screenshot th (7).jpg|The Black Gate in Peter Jackson's adaption of The Lord of the Rings gate.png|The Black Gate from a distance as seen in The Lord of The Rings gate 2.jpg|The Black Gate closed as seen in The Lord of the Rings gate 3.jpg|Sauron's forces attacking out of the Black Gate de:Schwarzes Tor fr:Porte Noire Category:Fortresses Category:Mordor Category:Palantir Featured